


Tell Me

by kashleytaylor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Gross, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashleytaylor/pseuds/kashleytaylor
Summary: After being so overwhelmed, Patton resorts to going to his room and crying. Until a certain grotesque side comes to pay the dad figure a visit. Which results in Remus trying his best to comfort Patton.*Platonic Intruality*
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever decided that I’ve liked enough to post! I had a lot of fun writing this short fic and I hope you like it too! More fics are soon to come in the future!

It was quiet in the mindscape. 

It was quiet enough that, luckily, no one could hear the sobs coming from Patton’s room. 

From everything that’s been happening with Thomas and how Patton has been trying to become better, it has been pretty overwhelming for the dad. 

Patton sat, curled into himself on his bed. Hugging a throw pillow that he had lying on the floor. His room was still. The only noise was his silent cries. He just kept thinking to himself over and over again. He hated it. 

As he sat there, deep in his thoughts, he almost missed the sudden creak of his door being swung open with as much force as it could manage. 

“Hey daddy!” Remus shouted. He always seemed to yell, even when he wasn’t trying. “What are you-” he stops mid-sentence as he notices Patton’s tear-stained cheeks and loud sniffling. His mood immediately changing from his gross, loud, obnoxious self to a more calm, worried, gentle side that Patton or any of the other sides rarely saw. “Oh my- Patton what happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you? Whose skull do I get to pound into tiny pieces?” 

Patton grimaced at that imagery. “N-nothing, I’m fi-” 

“Don’t finish that sentence with ‘fine.’” Remus interrupted, knowing how the father figure works. “Tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I’m just- I- um-” 

Remus put his hand on Patton’s knee, trying his best to comfort him. “Hey, relax. Take some deep breaths for me.” They both slowly inhaled and exhaled a few times, giving Patton a chance to calm down. “Now, I know I'm probably someone you don’t want to see right now. That’s how it is with most of the others. I’m not really someone who people go to for comfort, cause I’m- well me. But, please, I want to help. Just- tell me what’s wrong?” 

Patton slowly sighs. “I’m just... I’m just really overwhelmed right now. Everything that’s been going on right now- with Thomas and Roman is mad at me and Virgil doesn’t talk to me that much anymore and I- I just don’t know what to do. I’m trying as hard as I can to do what’s right and to be my best self, but... nothing seems to be working. I’m stuck in this never-ending void and I can’t escape it! I don’t know what to do anymore...” Tears started slowly swelling up in Patton’s eyes as he poured his emotions out of his heart. Remus sat and listened to every word he said, his hand still on Patton’s knee. 

Remus was the type who could never just sit and listen to people unless he was really interested in what they were saying or he was moving around, barely paying any attention. But, a new side of him shined at this very moment and Patton was honestly taken aback by it. Patton didn’t always appreciate Remus and his more “unique” thoughts and how he handled things. Patton always tried to keep his distance from Remus as the side tended to freak Patton out. 

He never realized how sincere Remus could try and be. 

“I’m sorry. That must be rough...” Patton made a face that said ‘hey that sounded very unenthusiastic’ and Remus immediately realized what he said. “Sorry, I’m not good with comforting people. What I meant was that you shouldn’t keep all this weight on you. Soon you’re gonna get smushed by all of his baggage that your body will be so deformed! Your legs will be shaped like the McDonalds ‘M’ and your head will be so crushed that you can’t even smile! ” Patton grimaced at that. He needs to get use to what Remus says. 

“I know.” Patton exhales. “I just- can never seem to find a way to get rid of it- or unload all of it.” 

Remus sat and thought for a good few minutes. He got an idea. “Stay right here pops!” Remus bolted out of the room, leaving Patton to wonder what’s going on. 

\--- 

A few minutes go by, and Patton is starting to believe that Remus just completely left him. Until, he heard footsteps bolting up the nearby stairs and heading towards his room. Remus swung his head into the doorway, the widest grin on his face. “Come with me!” 

Patton slowly got up, still confused as to what he’s being led to. 

He followed Remus into this new room that Patton has never seen before. As Remus opens the door, Patton is starstruck. 

The room is a small square room, with a big movie screen and a projector. Around the room are big beanbags with a multitude of blankets thrown about. One corner of the room has a long rectangular table filled to the brim with all kinds of snacks and treats. Next to the food are stacks of many movies, some favorites of Patton could be spotted in the pile. 

Patton turned to Remus; mouth ajar. “You did this... for me...? But why?” 

“Well, I know how much you love movie nights and I know you are a sucker for sweets. So, to try and make you feel better in the best way I can, I quickly conjured this room for you.” Remus proudly stated. He’s known Patton for a good while and has learned what type of things he likes and dislikes. He is a pretty observant person. “So, if you’re ever down in the dumps of mushy mentality land, then you can use this as a distraction from everything.” 

“I- t-thank you, Remus! I love it!” Patton quickly wrapped his arms around Remus, giving him the biggest hug he could manage after wearing himself out from crying. Remus, startled by this sudden hug, took a second until he wrapped his arms around Patton, finishing out the hug. 

“Well, I should probably get going. Don’t want Janus to think he gets actual quiet time-” 

“Wait!” Patton bursted out suddenly. Remus pausing in his tracks. He turns back around to face Patton. “Why don’t you stay... and... watch some movies with me?” 

Remus was taken aback by this sudden gesture. “Oh.” 

“It’s the least I could do after you helped me.” 

“I mean...” 

“Plus, who’s gonna help me eat all of that food?” 

Remus has never had anyone want him to stay. He was so use to people groaning or complaining that he was even a centimeter in the doorway. Why would anyone be willing to let him hangout. But, how could you say no to the invite. 

“You know what, what have I got to lose!” Remus runs into the room and completely dive bombs onto the farthest beanbag. Patton, taking that as a yes, follows behind to grab the closest stack of movies and plops onto the beanbag right next to Remus. 

As Patton is skimming through the movie options, Remus thinks to himself. This could be a start to a great friendship.


End file.
